


Story notes for "Styals, a Single Omega"

by Lilian_Cho



Series: Regency Romance AU [2]
Category: HEYER Georgette - Works, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Alternate Universe - Regency, DVD Extras, Meta, More tags to be added, background universe, reference pictures, story notes, tables
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DVD extras for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/525113">"Styals, a Single Omega,"</a> featuring:<br/>1) The legality of Alpha/Beta/Omega marriages in early 19th Century England<br/>2) Period-appropriate male haircuts aka picture references<br/>3) Alpha/Beta/Omega markers: innate and external/society-imposed<br/>and so on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The legality of Alpha/Beta/Omega marriages

**The legality of Alpha/Beta/Omega marriages in early 19th Century England**  
---  
. |  α female | α male | β female | β male | ω female | ω male  
α female | Recently legalized | Recently legalized. Most people not in favor*. | Legal | Legal | Legal | Legal  
α male | Recently legalized. Most people not in favor*. | Illegal (No heir/issue) | Legal | Illegal (No heir/issue) | Legal | Legal  
β female | Legal | Legal | Illegal (No heir/issue) | Legal | Illegal (No heir/issue) | Legal  
β male | Legal | Illegal (No heir/issue) | Legal | Illegal (No heir/issue) | Legal | Legal  
ω female | Legal | Legal | Illegal (No heir/issue) | Legal | Illegal** (No heir/issue) | Illegal**  
ω male | Legal | Legal | Legal | Legal | Illegal** | Illegal**  
  
* Thanks to the late 18th C SNAFU of an alpha male/alpha female royal couple that almost resulted in a war.  
** Married omegas are not considered a separate legal entity in the eyes of the law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can tell me how to make the lines on the table appear, that'd be much appreciated.
> 
> I used *table border="1"*


	2. Period-appropriate male haircuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only four male characters so far. (The fifth character is a surprise!)
> 
> All pictures found and altered from Wikipedia.
> 
> Stiles' haircut is the Caesar cut, except shorter than fashionable. I didn't find any satisfactory picture.

Isaac's haircut, except curlier and light brown.

Derek's haircut, except ~~less poncy~~ black.

Danny's haircut. Haircut not that clear in this picture, but this sketch is just awesomely attractive.

Jackson's haircut, except straighter. He wishes he has curly hair so he can have a haircut like Isaac's. Or Danny's. A single curling lock is devastating fashion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Due to rl, I'll be away from the computer and Internet in the near future. I will respond to any comments in February.~~
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been following "Styals, a Single Omega" so far! *hearts*


End file.
